Show Me The Way
by LaNellyxD
Summary: Beth is a country girl who lost something close to her, Daryl is just a rising actor that's not enjoying the new attention after being so used to being a typical redneck. But what happens when Beth's brother Shawn makes a fan video to Daryl about how meeting Beth would lift up her spirit's abit. It's worth a try right? Anything to cheer her up. AU
1. Chapter 1

I** was a little nervous about sharing this particular fan fiction, due to almost hitting some of the characters close to home and huge Norman Reedus fan girls dream overload, but who hasn't wrote a fan fiction like that in all I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the walking dead or anything else blah blah yadda yadda. lets go!**

* * *

**Prologue **

The phone was ringing over and over, echoing in the empty dark house, only but a soft faint sound of an old record playing Elvis Presley's 'In The Garden'

_I come to the garden alone  
While the dew is still on the roses  
And the voice I hear falling on my ear  
The Son of God discloses_

There was signs of a struggle in the living room. the coffee table flipped over, broken glass everywhere from the flower vase and floor lamp, white lacey curtains ripped off from the windows and torn, the family photos ripped off the walls and thrown down and broken, picture glass shattered, hiding the smiles behind the frames. After a long moment of the phone ringing the answering machine picks the call up.

"Hi this is Beth."

"And Jimmy!"

Beth's giggles in the voice recording as it continues. "Where not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

"Beeeeep" Beth and Jimmy both laugh, the answering machine cuts it off as it receives the message.

_And He walks with me  
And He talks with me  
And He tells me I am his own  
And the joy we share as we tarry there  
None other has ever known_

"Beth honey, its me Daddy. how are you doing darling? you missed our family dinner tonight, your mother and I were worried so give us a call when you can okay?"

_He speaks and the sound of His voice  
Is so sweet the birds hush their singing  
And the melody that He gave to me  
Within my heart is ringing_

"We love you Bethy honey." the message ends at the sound of the click from Hershal hanging up the phone. Sadly...Beth wont be able to call her mother and father anytime soon, for she lays on the living room floor, unconscious and beaten. the only movement is the blood from between her legs as it spills and soaks itself on the living room rug.

_And He walks with me  
And He talks with me  
And He tells me I am his own  
And the joy we share as we tarry there  
None other has ever known _

_I come to the garden alone..._

**Chapter 1**

**2 months later**

The sounds of church bell fill up the Sunday morning air, as the country folk continu7e their chatter as they walk towards the small white church building. Maggie parks her truck at the end of the parking lot and scans the crowd for the rest of her family, green eye spots her father and mother chatting with the preacher while her father glances at the time in his pocket watch.

"Just in time." she says to herself and glances over to her baby sister on the passenger seat of the truck, her golden lose curls blow with the wind as it enters the open window of the door as Beth stares into nothing out. Maggie opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted by the banging of the top by her brother Shawn.

"C'mon girls, or we won't get seats." Shawn called out as he jumps out of the truck bed, Maggie unbuckles her seat belt and reaches over to Beth to unbuckle hers, then gives her a gently rub on her left shoulder.

"C'mon sweetie, its time." she sweetly said to her as she opens her own door.

As they entered the church Beth was greeted by her father with a kiss on the forehead as her and her siblings sit at the bench behind their parents. Maggie and Shawn glared at the noisy old women of the church as they all glance at Beth with either disgust or pity, as they stick their noise high up in the air and continuing fanning themselves due to the hot Georgia heat. the preacher however looked at Beth with an approving smile, not hiding the fact that one of his church members is back for after not coming to church for so long. He then cleared his throat, making the church hush down on the chattering. "Good morning" he started as he fixed his tie. "Today we will be talking about the lords plan and the path he sets for his children."

Maggie reaches over to Beth's hand and gives it a little squeeze as she pays starts to pay attention to the preacher, but for Beth she simply continued to look down at her feet, soothing out the wrinkles of her floral white dress. "Many of us has faced many hardships in our lives. One is financially, worrying about the bills, about the loans, will we make it this month and so on. others is problems of health, of happiness of peace." The preacher paused for a moment and looked at Beth and the Greene family, "While few face the hardships of tragedy, friends and families, grieve and mourn for something broken, or even lost." He then looks away of the family and continues to pace around the alter as he continues to speak.

"No matter what maybe it is easy to forget our faith, some would even lose faith in our lord Jesus Christ. We our humans after all, it is in us to have doubt when life pushes us down; But remember folks, no matter hard these hardships tries to take us down, Jesus the lord is always with you, and will help you rise back up on to your feet and back to his path."

Some of the members murmurs 'Amen' in agreement as they continued to fan themselves.

"You see folks, the Lord has a plan for all of us and he is preparing us for that plan, He has already set the path for us on our very feet. We just got to believe in the lord and leave it in his hands. As it says here in your bible folks in Psalm 32:8 'I will instruct you and teach in the way you should go; I will counsel you with my eyes upon you. ' it says so right here, we are never alone, our lord father has never given up on his children! "

"Praise Jesus" Beth's mother called out and Shawn called out agreeing with an 'Amen' Beth wished she was paying attention, trying to listen to the good words of the lord like before, but everything is just going in one ear and out the other. She continues to stare at her hands as she plays with the pages of her bible.

"However," He continues "some of us would wonder too far off from his glorious path and straight into sin." That got Beth's attention, her hands froze from there fiddling and her fingers twisted, as she finally glances up at the preacher.

"Drugs, sex, alcohol, money it's all planted by evil and it takes root into the souls, stray away from God's grace and in comes the consequences, the Lord will put a stop to it, like how your real mama's and daddy's did when we were young, the Lord will punish you, and then he will show you back the way again, holding your hand, helping you. Ever heard of the saying 'things happen for a reason'? That has truth in it folks, everything happens, whether it be good, or bad or tragic, the Lord has his reasons and it is not our right, the children of the lord to question his plans, but to have faith in him ."

And with that Beth slowly stands up and walk out of the church, ignoring the cold stares of their neighbors and the sad looks of her family as the preacher quotes another verse from the Bible. As she walks towards the back of the church building Beth tries to fight back the tears that threats to come out, she stops and takes a deep breath.

"This is ridiculous..." she thought to herself letting the breath out, she knew it was pointless to come to church, Beth lost her faith that night; the night she lost everything...knowing there is no way she can get it back..."God's plan, ha!" She says out loud as she crosses her arms over her chest. Some plan, she doubted God wanted this to happen, it couldn't be his plan for her and if it was than screw him, and the preacher too for being stupid. They both had a messed up sense of humor.

Beth took a few breathes, trying to calm herself down and not feed the fire within her that threats to burn again. Until she hears the church members inside starting to sing.

_"As i went down in the river to pray _

_Studying about the good old way_

_And who shall wear the starry crown?_

_Good Lord show me the way."_

Beth bit down hard on her pink lips and covered her ears, trying to block out the gospel singing of the church, but she can still hear them in her head.

_"O sinners lets go down_

_Let's go down, come on down"_

Beth closed her eyes tight shut and dropped to her knees shaking her head 'no', fighting with herself until she couldn't hold it any longer. She broke down in tears and broken sobs in front of the cemetery gates, never passing over to the other side..

_"O sinners, let's go down_

_Down in the river to pray"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shawn jumped off from truck bed as soon as he felt it go into a complete stop, he dusted off the dirt from his dress shirt as he went around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Hey Bethy, we're home. " He says to her as he reaches over to unbuckle her seat belt, Shawn frowned by the look of Beth's face, blue eyes all red from crying and her Sunday dress covered in dirt. When Mass was done he found her lying in the dirt in front of the cemetery gates, her hair all lose and messy from her nice ponytail, dirt under her fingernails due to digging her nails into the earth and throwing handful of soil in rage, Shawn's heart would break every time he sees his baby sister like this.

He reached in the truck for Beth and carried her out bridal style, carrying her into the house, wordlessly thanking his mother as she holds the screen door for him. Maggie follows behind him up the stairs to Beth's room as both siblings feel the worried stare of their mother as she leans on Hershal ' for comfort. Shawn nodded to Maggie to Beth's door, giving her room for his sister to pass him and open the door. He glances around the girly yet old fashion looking room, frowning as he remembers Beth as a young child playing in this very room with her Raggedy Ann dolls that now sit in the wooden rocking chair as decoration.

He sits Beth down on her bed and places a kiss on top of her head, while Maggie opens the drawers and pulls out some clean clothing. "I'll help her get in the shower you wash up and help mama prepare lunch in my place until then, that fair?" Maggie asked him as she pulls out some shorts from Beth's closet. Shawn only nodded and made his way out of the room as Maggie closes the door behind him.

He stops for a moment and rubs his eyes with both hands, letting out an angry sigh and removed his hands, briefly seeing white spots. He goes down to stairs and heads to the kitchen where he sees his mother already chopping vegetables to throw into the water that's on the stove

"Hey mama, need help with anything? " Shawn asked as he washes his hands, he can tell she was upset by the sounds and speed of her chopping. Heck, everyone's upset right now. Not knowing what to due but try to support and comfort the youngest child of the Greene family.

"I'm fine sweetie.." she replied, glancing up at her oldest as he stands in front of her from the opposite side of the island counter. "How's Bethy holding up? " she asks as she throws the carrots into the pot and now starts to chop the cucumbers.

"She's doing better now I think, Maggies up helping her wash up." He lies, knowing full well that Beth is far from alright, he goes to the cabinets and pulls out a cup and he pours himself a glass of sweet tea. "Where's dad?" He Asks As He takes a long drink.

"He's out in the porch upfront." Annette replied looking up at Shawn, causing her to cut her finger with the knife. She yelled out, dropping the knife on the cutting board and quickly running to the sink as she applies pressure so she won't spill any blood . Shawn quickly puts down the glass cup and rushed to his mother with a clean rag.

"Ma, you okay? How bad is it? " Shawn opens the water and moves his mother's hand under the water, letting it clean out before turning it back off and wrapping the cloth around her hand.

"I - I'm okay Shawn, really I I'm fine..." his mother trailed off after that, standing still and looking out the window above the sink as she holds her own hand.

"Mama..?" Shawn leans into look at her face and gives her a pained look on his face as he see his mother Tremble and cry silent tears. "Mama..it's okay, she's gonna be okay..." Shawn pulled his mother in for a hug letting her cry in his shoulder as he rubs her back an attempt to soothe her.

"My - my girl..." she choked out letting the tears fall from her face. "My sweet baby girl!" After confessing out loud what was really bothering her she reached Shawn closer for a tighter hug, letting it all out. Shawn kissed his mother on her forehead and continued rubbing her back, not minding his mother's tears wetting his shirt, it was heart breaking to see her like this, seeing a mother crying for what happened to her child, his baby sister. He failed her as a brother for not being there for her and failed as a son for not protecting his younger siblings. Shawn held back the tears of anger and failure back, refusing to look weak in front of his family.

"Go lie down mama, don't worry about lunch, or even dinner at that matter, I'll take care of it, you just rest while I'll go look for dad, see if he can do something with that cut." He Quietly Said As He Gently Pulled Away and Looked At Her Face. Annette simply nodded and mumbled 'okay as she started walking out the kitchen and into her bedroom.

Shawn walked out the porch and found his father siting at the rocking chair beside the kitchen window while staring at the photo in his wallet. "Dad-" Shawn was about to start explaining about Annette's cut until Hershal cut him off.

"I heard what happened son, I'll take care of it in a bit," was all he said, not looking away from the photo. Shawn closed his mouth and nodded, glad that his father heard what happened so he wouldn't have to explain. He fished out his keys to his pocket and started to head to his car, thinking about picking up something quick to eat for the family but stopped as he saw the photo in Hershals wallet, it was a picture of him and his sisters as kids, Shawn on the right side of the horse holding the rims while Maggie was holding onto Beth's side on the left keeping her steady as Beth was riding the horse, all 3 smiling a goofy smile for the picture, Shawn remembers that day long ago, it was Beth's first time riding a horse, she was about 6 at the time.

He heard his father sigh, making his eyes travel to his troubled face. "You know every father has his days when he looks at his children and feel like he's the luckiest man in the world, even more so when he's proud of them..But also he must learn that his children will someday grow up and make their own decisions..."

He paused for a moment, thinking back at those times of the past of his children back then compared to now. "I would be lying if I said I was never disappointed with Beth's decisions..But I still love her my baby girl.." Hershal looked up at Shawn with a faint smile and looked back at the photo, eyes fixed on little Beth. Shawn knew what he meant, Beth was no trouble maker, she was a good girl, with typical dreams every good girl has, marrying the man she loves, move in together and be a mama, however being the hopeless romantic that she was she did things in a different order. Shawn remembers the day Beth and her boyfriend Jimmy announced that they bought themselves a nice little one bedroom house with 2 acres of land. This made his father furious, knowing his younger daughter is living under the same roof with a man that's not kin, much less sharing abed before marriage, he didn't talk to Beth for a week after that breaking her heart as well as his own, Jimmy was a good kid, everyone knew that and he loved Beth so much, so a week later Jimmy showed up at Hershals door unannounced, holding up an engagement ring, asking Hershal for Beth's hand in marriage.

That seems so long ago now...Jimmy, the kid they knew is long gone now and will never come back, and Beth...so close to her dream just for it to be pulled away and be replaced by the beating..and the rape and the...it's just too cruel for his sister to handle it all..

Shawn lost this train of bitter thoughts when he heard his father speak again. "Their is nothing worse than a father failing to protect his child from this..."

Hershal closed his wallet and slipped it in his back pocket, while whipping a tear that escaped his eyes. "I'm gonna go check on your mother" He said as he stood up and walked past Shawn and into the house. Shawn saw it then, the look on his father's face, its as if all the guilt in the world was placed on this shoulders, a sight of a broken father...

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it and be sure to write a review about it, I would like to hear from you guys about it. **

**Just a confession here though, if you read my stories and think they are too short I apologies for that, I no longer have a computer so I'm typing every word from my phone, i try to write as long as I can but it gets frustrating sometime due to zooming in and out the mouse thing is in the wrong area and the occasional fat fingers face roll buttons of random numbers or extra letters and automatic spell checks sorry about those too guys, when you do see a particularly long Chapter it's probably due to being able to type it all in a public library, or typing my thumbs off for you guys so please bare with, and like I said, reviews are welcome, they encourage me to continue to write instead of chucking my phone across the room out of frustration lol**

**Thanks again guys, and be sure to check out my other fan fiction called 'Never Woke Up' and tell me what you think of that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bondocks Saints, or any of the characters of the walking dead, i dont own the Nerf toys, everything belongs to their respective owners, not me. I did change up the years abit though**

**Except for Andy, I randomly made him up.**

**And hell yeah I said nerf toys, cause they are bad ass**

**And btw, did anybody see that April Fools prank they pulled on Norman? Lol**

**And also, remember this is if DARYL would be like if he was famous NOT Norman**

**And and and**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

Its was around 6:45 in the evening when Shawn arrived back home. Maggie glanced up from the television, popping some butter less popcorn in her mouth. "Hey" was all she said, going back to the movie her and Beth was watching.

"Hey, what ya'll watching?" He asks as he threw his keys to the coffee table.

"Boondocks Saints" Maggie replied while scooting over, feeling the sofa cushions go down from her brother's weight as he sits down. she was on the living room sofa with a bowl of popcorn in her lap while Beth sat on the floor hugging her knees, she was quiet the whole time, unflinching while she stares at the tv. Maggie couldn't tell if she was lost in thought or was thinking about anything at all. It worried her when she was like this, but better if she's like this with them than alone, who knows what she can do if Beth breaks down alone again Maggie thought.

After a good cry and an afternoon nap Annette was feeling better enough to make dinner, due to the heavy lunch the family had when Shawn brought a box of pizza she decided to make dinner light with grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. The smell of dinner entering the living room, Annette walked into the living room, about to announce the children until she saw Maggie stuff her face with popcorn.

"Really Mag? Before dinner? " was all she said, making Shawn laugh as Maggie made that look kids make when they get caught, she felt her lips curl up and started to laugh.

"But I always make popcorn for action movies" this made her brother laugh louder, as Annette rolls her eyes and chuckles

"C'mon kids, dinners ready" she told them they all quickly got upto there feet, and headed the dining room, Hershal was already sitting down on his seat of the table while Beth grabbed the pile of silver wear and pass them out while Maggie grabs each glass cup and fills it with sweet tea.

Hershal looked at his 3 children with hopeful blue eyes, Shawn taps Beth on the opposite shoulder behind her, making her turn but missing Shawn as he quickly goes to the other side, taking a seat on the chair, Beth looks down at her older brother as he looks up at her and points at Maggie who is now standing besides Beth; Beth looks to Maggie and lightly elbows her arm, making her spill a little bit of tea. Maggie looks up to her sister than to Shawn who breaks out a hidden snort of laughter, Maggie grabs an Ice Cube from an empty glass and chucks it at Shawn, making laugh more, she starts to laugh as well, while a small giggle escapes Beth's lips, making her smile. Hershal smiles at the site of them, feeling somewhat at ease.

There was a knock at the door, Maggie looks up and puts the pitcher of tea down, "I'll get it " she called out heading to open it, "Oh, Father Gabriel, what a pleasant surprise " the middle aged preacher gave Maggie a warm smile and extended his right hand.

"Good evening Mag, how has your day been my dear?"Maggie smiled back and took his hand, giving him a firm shake.

"It's been alright, I can't complain. Come on in, we're just about to start dinner." Father Gabriel gave her his thanks as he follows her to the dining room, the family looks up from the table, and sees Father Gabriel waving at the family.

"Oh Father This is a surprise, please join us for dinner" Hershal welcomed him and gesturing him to sit in the chair next to him.

Gabriel thought about for a moment than nodded as he sat down, while Annette placed a plate in front of him, "thank you kindly Hershal"

Maggie glanced at Beth and saw her face turn dark, not even bothering to hide her dislike of the preacher man. The dinner was a chatty one, as her father, mother, and the family guest talked about anything and everything they bought up. Shawn joined in occasionally while he stuffed his face, while Maggie kept a watchful eye on Beth. Once dinner was over Beth quickly stood up and collected the plates and hurried to the kitchen.

"So dear friend, what brings you here to our home?" Hershal asked as they all headed to the living room.

Father Gabriel, glanced at Beth as she continued picking up the dishes with her mother and looked back at Hershal. "I came to see how you and your family was doing, I am very happy to see Beth back at the church..But I heard what happened outside the cemetery gates when she left early. "

Maggie stood quiet on that, knowing that was the real reason for his visit. She knew Gabriel meant well, he is a good man; But this was something she wanted to avoid. Hershal frowned and let out a sigh as he sat down on his living room chair.

"Has she visited the grave?" Father Gabriel ask Hershal just shook his head, not having any words to say,

"it's gonna take time" Said Shawn, "with a little support she'll pull through"

Gabriel nodded in understanding "i see her getting much of that from you guys, and that is a blessing, however she refuses to see a therapist about this and it worries me, but what I'm more worried about is her refusal to seek support from God." he reached in his back pocket and pulls out a small bible and opens up to where he marked.

"No" everyone turned and faced Beth who was standing in the entrance of the living room. Maggie was afraid of this. For Father Gabriel trying to give a preaching in our own home and Beth going out of control. "I am not interested in listening to whatever you have to say, nor will I ever again. " Beth said out loud, giving the preacher a cold look.

"Beth child...I know it's difficult for you" He started, "you of all people, don't deserve this, no one does, but you shouldn't turn Your back on your faith...I understand-"

"You understand nothing! " Beth yelled out throwing the dish rag across the room, her mother walked in then, the whole family's eyes, including Gabriel, on her. Beth looks around at all of them with angry glares. "None of you do! You all act like this happened to you! You all can't even BEGIN to imagine what I went through! Jimmy he-" Beth stopped at his name, words stuck in her throat, not even able to force it out.."i-i loved him, but he "

tears falling down again, her mother tried to reach for her youngest daughter but Beth pulled away, "I lost- that night...I-i lost" Maggie ran up to Beth and hugged her tight but Beth fought her way out of her arms and slapped it away. "No! Screw you! Screw all of you! And your God! !" Beth raised up her middle finger in the air and ran upstairs.

The family was quiet, Father Gabriel defeated and Annette close to tears. Hershal let out a sigh and got up from his seat. "Thank you for coming over Father...I'll walk you to your car.." Hershal said as he gestures Gabriel to the door. Gabriel nodded and said his Farwell to the Greene family as he walks with Hershal out the door.

Maggie sighs and opens her laptop that's sitting on the coffee table. "What are you doing? " asked Shawn looking confused at his sister. She pulled out the movie from the dvd and popped it into the laptop.

'I'm taking the movie up to Beth" she replied while fixing up the cushions. Irish music started filling up the room, Shawn glances at the computer screen and sees a bunch of guys laughing and drinking at a bar.

"Beth literally flicked Father Gabriel and us for trying to talk about the lord to her, I doubt she would want to see a movie about two brothers killing bad guys in the name of God." Was all he said as Maggie picks up the laptop from the coffee table.

"She doesn't watch it for the movie, she's obsessed with the actor Daryl Dixon, and this is the only movie I have of him."

Shawn snorted at that, "When did that happen? " He asks as they both look at the screen

"Since before it happened, she got all excited knowing that a Georgia boy made it to the big screen. If I remember correctly she says the reason being is he 'represent' us small town country folks of Senoia" Maggie held the computer in one arm as she does the air quotes with the other on the word represent.

Shawn looked at Maggie like she was crazy "you're making that up he's from here ?"

"Nope, not HERE here, I dunno what town, but I remember Beth acting all silly trying to make a letter 'G' with her hands then giving up " They both laugh at that, remembering the old happy and cracking jokes. "She hasn't gone all goo goo eyes on this guy anymore, but she calms down by seeing him acting...that something right? "

"Yeah, it's better than nothing" Shawn agrees, The siblings both watched the movie for a while longer, at the part where the guys are making fun of the bar tenders mixed up words.

_Connor: "a penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it? "_

_Murphy: "and don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen."_

Shawn and Maggie laughs at that, "Hey that's good advice for you Mag." Shawn tells his sister, earning an elbow to the chest

"Jerk" Maggie replies to her brother as she rolls her eyes. Shawn rubs his chest as he reaches over to take the laptop from Maggie.

"But seriously though, you're turn to wash dishes tonight, I'll take this to Beth."

Maggie passes the computer then and starts to head to the kitchen while Shawn glances back to the screen. "Daryl Dixon huh..." He murmured as he paused the movie on where Daryl was lighting up a cigarette, Shawn was studying the actors face for a long while, making the wheels turn in his head about something crazy...

* * *

**_Los Angeles_**

"I got it don't worry, I know this interview is important, I'm the one that agreed on the appointment didn't I?" Said the man as he was quickly walking in the hallway while on the phone, trying to dodge people in the way. Not hiding his urgency of a certain matter. "I know I know, I'll get him there in time don't worry, he won't miss this again I promise. "

He makes it to the last room at the end of the hallway and pulls out the card hotel, trying to swipe it in, once he heard the beep sound he turned the doorknob and opens the door. "Okay then, see you soon." He Hangs Up His Phone And Barges in, Slamming the door behind him.

"Daryl! Where the Fuck are y-!" A foam arrow hits him between the eyes, cutting him off and making him curse, he glances up and sees the 7 year old blonde boy looking at him with a serious stare as he points his nerf crossbow at him. "Noah, where's your dad?"

"He ain't here," He replied with his southern accent. "Now get yer stepping Andy." Andy sighs and gets his wallet out and pulls out a few bucks of cash.

"I don't have time for this, I'll give you 50 bucks if you tell me where he is." He waved the money in the air and reaches down at the kids level, Noah yanks the cash out of And Y's hands and stuffs it in his left pocket.

"He's hiding in the bathroom closet." He simply said as he leads the way. As they walk into the bathroom of the master sweet hotel room, Noah opens the door to the walk in closet and runs inside, waving of the cigarette smoke as he walks up to where his dad was hiding, in the far corner of the closet with the hanging clothes hid him from site.

Andy looks down at Daryl and raises his arms up half way. "Really Daryl? This is kind of low, even for you. "

Daryl glances up at his manager from his phone, back against the wall and a cigarette in his mouth, he then looked at his son and took his cigarette out, "Traitor."

Noah smiles at his dad while still holding his nerf crossbow and shrugs. "Money talks." Was all he says.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I don't take it from you and burn it" Daryl blows out smoke on the opposite direction of his son and puts the cigarette out in his ashtray as he gets up.

"Seriously Daryl what is your problem? You can't just hide away in a hole so you can skip your appointments, that's just unprofessional. "

Daryl wasn't a professional at all, it was all luck on how he got into this business. It was a hot summer Georgia day of 03 his old lady back in the day was giving him a hard time about the bills As always, damn bitch should cut back on the cigarettes and drugs if she was worried about money. He was gonna leave her, he swore he was, their was a limit of how much shit one man can handle from a bitch like her, and Daryl was WAY over that limit. One night when they were fighting in their trailer park home he was just about to pack his shit and leave, until his woman pulled out the 'I'm pregnant' card.

Ever since that night he's been looking for a job and buying lottery tickets to support the mother of his child. Then finally, a big break for Daryl. He Won 8 Thousand Dollars In A Scratch Off Ticket, he called his woman that same night, telling her the good news until she spoke first and told him that she's dumping his ass and getting an abortion, and that's how he decided to Fuck everything and bought a ticket to the sandy beaches of California and there is where his life completely changed. He had The Looks and additude for showbiz, so when they asked him if he wanted to be in a movie, his only reply was, 'why not'.

Boy does he regret that decision now, Daryl had no idea he would be THIS famous, his first movie back in 04 wasn't that popular until the later years, he was getting noticed over the years, meaning more fans, meaning more paparazzi and stalkers. It was pissing him off, can't he just be a typical redneck like the good old days when people left him the Fuck alone? Not that he hated his fans it's nothing like that, they just don't give him a fucken break.

"C'mon Daryl gimme a break here, I got these guys breathing down my neck, you can't " Andy begs as he moves out the way, Daryl hands over the ashtray to his manager as he unzips his pants while walking to the toilet. "Wha wha what are you doing? You have to get ready! "

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a piss." Daryl replied as he spit on to the floor

"You don't have time for that you gotta get ready and get your ass into the car and straight to the interview! !"

"Wha you wanna hold mah dick for me while ah get dressed of sumthin? Fuck you Andy ain't goin to no interview. "

Andy waves his hands in the air in frustration behind Daryl pretending to strangle him in the back. "God help with this stubborn ass redneck! "

"Oh yeah? Well that goes for asshole managers who book up shit I didn't agree to." Daryl snorted as he headed out the bathroom an towards the mini freezer for a beer. He sat down next to his son on the couch taking a drink from the glass bottle and watching Adventure Time with Noah. Noah looked up at his dad than as he continues to lick the tip of the foam arrow than loading it to his toy crossbow.

"Hey dad, don't you have an interview or something? " He asks as he aims the crossbow to the tv and shoots when the Ice King appears.

"Nope" he replies as he takes another swing of beer.

"Yes he does! " Andy yelled out standing in front of the Tv. "Look, okay I get it. You like your privacy, you're not used to this fame and publicity. But you've been dodging interviews left and right and the only thing it's doing is just pushing it up to a different date, now you only have 2 more interviews left for the sequel to Boondocks, and you have your break next week. Now if I were you I'd just man up and do the interviews so you and Noah can go back to Georgia, OR you can skip the interviews AGAIN and not enjoy your break at all since you will have no break. "

Noah sat up at that, looking alarmed "Dad you have to do it! I wanna go home and see mom and my friends again! Please! "

"There you go see? Do it for your son if not for you"

Daryl groaned at that, putting his beer down and rubbing his face. He wanted nothing to do with the old bitch, since Noah's mother got back on the bandwagon of drugs Daryl won full custody Of their son when he was 4. It was barely this year that he allowed her to see him again since she was 7 months clean.

He glanced at his son between his fingers, seeing that pleading look on his face. He maybe hates his baby's mama to the core but he loves his son to death.

"Dad pleaaaaaaase!" He begged again, dark blue eyes staring at his face, those same eyes that Daryl has.

"Fine, get your shit, we're going. "

"Yes!" His son cheered and jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom.

"Oh thank God! " Andy cheered as he pulls out his phone.

Daryl grunted as he finishes his beer and gets his wallet from the counter. Passing Andy, "so long as they don't be askin me no personal questions them nosey fucks." He Scolded

"Yeah yeah sure, no problem Daryl. " he replies not paying attention as he starts to talk on the phone.

"Doing this for Noah" he repeated to himself. "For Noah "


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed the Time from 5 months to 2 months, reading back it just seemed to me like 5 months is too long. Sorry about that. **

**I had a hard time writing this one, don't really like how the interview came out :/ I think I need a beta reader or something I dunno. please don't forget to leave a review about it, opinions are always welcome, negatives strive me to better (not the harsh ones though please), positive keeps me going and posting faster. **

**And did I ever tell you how much I hate typing my fan fiction in the phone? It drives me crazy so I think I'm gonna start updating chapters every few days than everyday.**

**As for the child Noah he's my character, based off of a kid I knew back in the day, he was a real cool little dude, could skate better than me . lol**

**Anyways hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Andy was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car still chatting on the phone while writing notes down in his planner as Daryl and his 7 year old son Noah sat in the back. Noah looking at the window pointing at everything while Daryl slouched in his seat with his shades on, trying to avoid being seen through the car window.

"Oh wow! Dad look! I can see the Hollywood sign from here!" Noah said with excitement while Daryl only grunted in reply. "Woah! Look at all these people! Oh that guy is banging trash cans dad! Everyone's dancing to it! "

"Street music" Daryl replies as he starts to count his cigarettes in his pack.

"Oh wow! Dad! Dad! That guy is doing tricks on a skateboard! So cool! " Noah starts jumping on his seat with excitement.

Daryl glances at his boy and chuckles, "calm down little man, ye're gonna flip this car over with all this energy. " he joked

"I wanna go skateboarding dad, can we go after the interview? " Noah pleaded

"Well see what happens after this alright? " Daryl replied while messing with Noah's wild straight hair. "We need to get you a haircut, your hair is getting long."

Noah pushed away his father's hand and fixed his hair back, "No way, I want it long like Kurt Cobain." Daryl couldn't help but laugh at that, he was proud of his son digging the classics music instead of the shitty music of today. Back home he would catch him jamming with the toy guitar hero to Jimi hendrix, nirvana, And even to Lynyrd Skynyrd. kid goes through his dad's records whatever chance he gets.

"Cobain huh, wanna be like him?"

"Yeah, I wanna learn how to play guitar too." He replied with joy.

"Okay boys, where here. Get your game face on" Andy called out as he walked out and over to Daryl ' car door.

"Well talk more about that later." Daryl smirked to his boy as he adjust his shades and steps out. As they walk up to the huge building they were welcomed in the front door by a man with a clipboard in his hands.

"Few, for a second I thought you guys weren't gonna make it. Follow me gentlemen. " was all he said as he rushed up to the building and dashed to the elevator. As they were waiting In the elevator the man looked down at Daryl from head to toe, making a face. "Forgive , but are you really planning on going in front of the camera like this? " Andy covered his eyes and murmured 'Oh boy' to the man taking a step back while Noah rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Daryl glared down the guy, blue eyes sharp as steel.

"Excuse me? Sumthin wrong with the way ah, dress?" He spit out, Daryl was already in a pissed off mood due to being dragged here by Andy, he hated be told what to do. Daryl was wearing faded dark blue jeans that was ripped from his knees alone with along chain on his left that's hooked on a hoop of his jeans connected to his wallet that's in his back pocket, along with a white body tight shirt with his black leather vest with wings in the back and black boots that look like they have seen better days.

The man swallowed, suddenly looking nervous. "I - I'm just asking sir, since we will be on television sir." He said as he shifts his eyes.

"What you see is what you get, ah ain't dressin into nuthing fancy. " this kid was getting on his nerves, all Daryl wants to do is get in, get out and have a beer.

"And besides, we don't have time for this" Andy stepped in as he gestures everyone to the opening elevator door.

Noah, tapped on his dad's arm, getting his attention. " for a moment there ah thought you were gunna kick his butt dad."

"I'm just not too happy about doing this son is all." Daryl confessed, feeling a bit more at ease looking at his sons laugh. You can always count on Noah for making Daryl go from pissed off to chill mode under 3 seconds flat.

They follow Andy to the room, where a blonde woman was waiting for him in a chair with a Boondocks Saints 2 poster in the back. She was reading over her cards in her hand not looking up until Andy cleared his throat.

The woman looked up than to her watch, "with only two minutes to spare Andy." She said as she snapped her fingers, "can someone bring a bottle water for please? "

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. " he apologized, "Daryl this is Andrea, she will be interviewing you. " he introduced them as Daryl extended his hand for a shake.

Andrea just looked at him and took a drink from her water bottle. "Good thing people are into the white trash look." She said as she placed her drink back down.

Daryl dropped his arm and snorted. "Bitch." He called her as he sits down in the empty chair across from her.

"I maybe a bitch but I get the job done. " she fixed her blonde hair as the camera man starts the count down from 5.

Daryl glanced around the studio looking for Noah. He sees him spinning around in a chair until he stops and looks back at his dad, giving him a smile and thumbs up. Daryl quickly pointed at Noah and mouthed the word 'behave' to his boy, putting his hand down when The stations theme music started playing and Andrea straighten her back to the camera.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Hollywood Now. I'm your host, Andrea Holden. And here we have the sexy bad guy killing super star Daryl Dixon. It's great to have you here in the studio, Daryl. "

"Thank you its good to be here, " Daryl lied through his teeth, wanting nothing more than to run out of the doors.

The interview wasn't that bad, just the typical questions people always asks.

'How did you get involved in the first Boondocks? Where you surprised on how popular it became? What's it like working with big star actors so and so and will there be a 3rd movie soon?'

Questions Daryl was getting sick of answering over and over, after what felt like hours, he thought they were just about done, Andrea pulls out the cards she's been reading earlier.

"Now before we finish up here we got a few questions here from the fans that are dying to know more about the great Daryl Dixon."

'Uh oh..' Daryl thought to himself, he tried to keep a straight face. "Alright, cool." He replied as he was trying to get mentally prepared.

"Alright then, hope you prepared, for the first question is 'is there a special person in your life right now? A lady friend perhaps? '"

"Oh boy, heh." Daryl chuckles and rubs his hands together. "Uh, no. No one in mah life at the moment. " he replied as calm as he can.

"Oh so I would assume no sex life then? " Andrea asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe you do right? A man like yourself wouldn't have to look far for fun."

Daryl gave out a nervous chuckle and glanced at his son, seeing him covering his ears and spinning around the in chair with a disgusted look on his face. "Mah first priority is mah son, he's in the center of mah world, so I'm more dedicated to the single father life than chasing tail."

"Aww so a father? How old is your son?"

"He's 7" Daryl replied, trying to avoid a long conversation about his boy, it's enough paparazzi following him everywhere, no need for them to follow him son around if they are going to stoop that low.

"Oh wow, lucky boy. Okay so next question is, 'How long is it?'" Andrea grinned at that.

"Long enough to get the job done I hope. " Andrea laughs at that while Daryl gave a dry laugh took a gulp of his water. "Next question, who would you have sex with and why?"

"What's with these sex questions anyways? "

"We just read what the fans asks, and the majority of the questions will be below the belt. "

Good lord, heh..Um..ah dunno, maybe ah can get lost someday and be found by a harem of sirens that can sing to me and pet my head. Ah could become their sex slave and populate mermaid land with redneck fish people." He joked, earning a good heart full laugh from Andrea and the guys from the studio.

"Nice answer, next question, ooo a good one. 'What was your childhood like before you became famous.'"

Daryl got quiet on that one, fingers twitch by the faded memory of the sting of the belt on his back. When Andrea said some of the questions were below the belt, she wasn't kidding. It wasn't just questions about his sex life it was about other personal questions too, questions that he specifically told them he will not stand by, his past is his past, and it was no one's business. "Normal. ." Was all he said, with a serious look of anger growing on his face.

"Don't seem too normal to me, seeing how you got all serious" Said Andrea, determined to poke a stick at the wolf inside.

"Well don't seem like it's any of ya'lls business. " he grunted out with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"Well that's all the time we have folks, tune in next time for more juicy info of your favorite Hollywood celebrities right here on Hollywood Now. "

"And we're off air. Good work everybody. " called out the camera man as everyone packs up the studio. Daryl was pissed, it took him all his will power not to flip shit around.

Andrea stood up from her chair, fixed her hair up and leaned in at Daryl, "nice chatting with ya Mr. Dixon" Daryl growled at her and stormed off while his son followed behind him.

"Daryl, I know you're pissed but listen." Andy tried to explain but Daryl cut him off.

"Best get yerself out of mah face Andy, before ah beat yer ass." Daryl tried to avoid eye contact and Andy was more than happy to avoid a punch but what could he have done?

"I get it, I'm sorry. I told them no personal family questions but you seen how this Andrea chick is like. She likes to play in the Lions den. I tried Daryl, really I did. "

Noah looked back at Andy than to his dad. "What's wrong dad?" He Asks As They Both Walked Out Of The Glass Doors.

Daryl put a cigarette between his lips and reached for his zippo lighter. "It's nothing" he mumbled out while lighting up his smoke. He looked around the streets looking for the car they were in. "Where the hell is mah driver?"

Noah reaches for his dad's hand while Daryl takes a long drag of his cigarette. "Don't worry bout it son," he assured him as he squeezes his boys hand.

The driver arrives and parks it in front of the Dixons while Andy walks up and opens the back door. Daryl let's go of Noah's hand and lightly pushes him forward, wordlessly telling him to get in. He takes one last drag than blows it out before he gets in himself while Andy makes his way to the front passenger seat.

"Did you leave your skateboard at the hotel? "

"Yeah..But I don't feel like skateboarding anymore." Noah replied

Daryl frowned at that, "thought you said you wanted to go"

"Ah know, just changed mah mind." he shrugs, Daryl knows what Noah is trying to do. When ever Daryl gets stressed out or an a bad mood his son would drop whatever he wanted or do in order to keep him from worrying about him. Daryl always hated when Noah did this, putting his old man first before him.

"Nah, son let's go, some fresh air will do both of us some good. " Daryl insisted

"Honestly, ah just want some dinner and watch adventure time. " Noah looked up at his dad and smiled "It's getting late anyways dad, and there's gunna be a bunch of people, and ah don't wanna be around other people. "

Daryl leaned back, checking the time on his phone, it's 6:36 and they have only eaten breakfast. "Alright you win, what you hungry for then?"

"Chinese! " Noah said out loud smiling

"Pfft, don't they eat dogs and cats? "

"So we eat squirrels and snakes back home." Noah laughs

"Ewww so you wanna eat dog is that it boy? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Daryl asks as he starts to tickle him in the stomach and all around, Noah was laughing nonstop now, trying to pull away from the tickle attack.

"Hey Andy, order us some Chinese food, one of everything." Daryl called out to Andy while kicking his seat. Once they arrived the hotel Daryl took off his sons seat belt and dragged him out of the car. "Cause tonight, we'll eat like KINGS!" Daryl easily lifted up Noah and threw him over his shoulders as they run into the hotel building while making airplane noises, all the bad memories of his childhood already leaving his mind and replacing it with sweet moments with his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**We know how Dayl is Oh so cool and oh so hot, but remember, in this fan fiction he's a human being and a redneck FATHER, and dad's do what dad's do best. Making their kids happy.**

**Another thing, a fair warning, this chapter contains scenes of a beating. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

it was around 9:40 when Daryl and Noah were watching TV in their master sweet hotel room, half empty oyster pail boxes of Chinese food scattered across the mini coffee table in front. Noah messes around with his toy crossbow on the couch while his dad picks at his food with chopsticks in one hand and a oyster pail of fried noodles in the other.

"Oh man, that's good eatin, " Daryl said out loud as he threw the chopsticks in the container and puts it on the table.

"All this foods gonna give us gas."

"Won't be that bad."

"Are you sure? " Noah asks as he gives Daryl a questionable look, Daryl was about to assure him again until he jolted back and started waving the air in front of him.

"God damn! You little stinker." Daryl tried to hold his breath but failed as he continued to laugh. "Ah feel mah eyes burning"

"My farts are like ninjas, silent but deadly" he joked giving Daryl a big grin.

"Oh yeah? " Daryl slightly lifts his right leg up and let's out a loud fart. Noah laughs out loud, covering his nose with his hands and throwing his face down to the cushions, muffled laughs still coming out.

"Ewwww that's nastyyy! Hehehe!"

Daryl gets up and starts tickling Noah. " 'silent but deadly' mah ass! You hear what's coming and there's no stopping it! C'mon boy! Smell it! Smell iiiiiiiit." Noah let's go of his nose and starts laughing uncontrollably, Daryl eases up on the tickles and gives Noah a kiss on top of his head .

Daryl messes with his sons hair than gets up to get a beer until he stubs his toe on the huge heavy box, Andy brought up after he ran away from Daryl's wrath. "OH! Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he went around the box to the mini bar.

"What's in the box dad?" Noah asks as he reaches over to his soda.

"A bunch of fan mail, damn Andy had it all thrown in here and had it sent to me. " He grunted as he took a drink, remembering when Andy brought it a few hours ago.

_"Now now, I know you're pissed Daryl but I got something to make you feel better " Andy snapped his fingers and moved out of the door step as Daryl and Noah looked up at their food and to Andy, a man was rolling in this giant box right in the middle of the room. _

_"The hell is this? " Daryl cautiously asked_

_"Your fan mail. " Andy replied as he was signing some papers. _

_"Oh no, hell nah! Andy give me a fucken break ah can't even sit mah ass down and watch some tv with mah son?"_

Andy raised up in arms in front of him in defensive mode, _"not my fault and it's not like they have a due date on, it's just letters and gifts from your fans is all."_

_"Fine, get yer ass out of here "_

_"I'll call you in the morning Daryl, don't forget. One more interview." Andy rushed to the door and waved goodbye at them._

"Damn Andy", Daryl murmured as he takes out his switchblade and starts cutting the tape from the top. Noah got up from the couch and started reaching into the box as Daryl opens it up wide, it was full of letters and smaller packages and boxes and stuff.

"Woah, I never seen so many letters. " Noah reaches in for a box and opens it like it was a Christmas present while Daryl got a handful of cards and started to look through them.

"Yeah well, Daddy got lots of fans." He Replied As He Starts Picking More Up from The box.

"Hey dad, what's this? " Noah asks as he holds up a oval shaped bag that seemed to be full of gel if some sorts, Daryl glances up at it than back down to his letters until he realized what it was in Noah's hand. Daryl threw all the letters on the floor and snatched the silicone boob from his hands and hid it behind his back.

"Uh I dunno son, I'll have to check online. " he replies as his son opens another package.

"And why is there a leather whip here ?" Daryl snatched that as well with his other hand and hides it behind his back.

"You know what Noah it's almost Your bedtime, go on and get some sleep okay? "

Noah shrugs and starts to head to bed, "Okay, night dad." He called out than closed the door

Daryl grunted his good night's than looks at the gifts in his hands and shakes his head. "The hell is wrong with people..." He murmured, putting it down on one side as he went to take out his laptop from his bag, he pushed the heavy box closer to the couch as he set down the computer on the coffee table, moving some of the leftovers to the side, once he turned on the computer and let it load he started opening some letters, reading the words and the praise from his fans.

Daryl has been reading fan mail for almost two hours until he got his hands on some homemade dvd movies, Daryl took one of the dvds out of the paper cover and popped it into his laptop and continued opening letters, letting the video start by itself.

_Buzzzzzzzz_

_"Oh Daryl! Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

Daryl jumped by the loud buzzing sound and moans from his laptop, forgetting he had it on full blast earlier while listening to music.

"Shit shit shit!" He whispered to himself as Threw All The Letters To The side and tried to take the dvd out in a rush. Once the dvd was out and all gone quiet Daryl stood still, holding his breath as he tries to listen any signs of Noah waking up. The soft snoring sounds continued and after a long while Daryl sat back giving out a sigh of relief.

He looked at the dvd and put it to a side thinking of watching it later, he just has to keep reminding himself to hide it after he's done. He took the second dvd and popped it in, adjusting the volume this time so he won't make the same mistake again. This time it was a man, sitting in a chair in front of a camera.

_"Hi, my name is Shawn Greene. And I'm making this video not for me, but for my sis-"_

"Nope, not interested Shawn Greene. " Daryl said to the screen, thinking that this was another amateur porn video of the dude masturbating. He popped out the dvd as fast as he could, so he won't see any unwanted male body parts and threw it to the side. Daryl stretched his legs on The Couch and Rubbed His eyes, feeling them sore from all the reading he's done, he took out his cigarettes and walked up to the window, in need of a well deserved smoke break. He opened the window and lid up his cigarette, taking a big long hit, savoring it before breathing out the smoke.

Daryl was staring at the moon while listening to the noise of the lost city of angels. The moon was glowing bright in the cloudless night sky while Daryl was getting lost in thought, it was late but sleep hasn't claimed him yet, it never does. His past comes to haunt him in the night, making him wake up screaming and covered in sweat. He wondered to himself if anyone out there has the same problem as he does, hell he wandered if someone was waking up screaming right now. Daryl was going deeper in thought on the subject until his phone sounded off his alarm clock that he set himself as a reminder of himself to try getting some sleep. He Cursed At Himself For Doing That, but tomorrow's a big day, he had one more interview than him and Noah are going to catch a plane back home to Georgia.

He took one last hit of his cigarette than threw the butt out and closed the window. Daryl was putting the fan mail back in the box and hid the dvds in his computer bag, making sure it's not in eye view. Once done cleaning up he made His way Into The Bedroom, where Noah slept soundly on one side of the bed. Daryl brushed some hair to the side of Noah's face and kissed his forehead and pulled up the blanket over his shoulders. Once tucked in he went to the other side of the bed and lied down facing the ceiling not even bothering to cover himself with the blanket. He hoped that his nightmares would leave him be tonight as he closed his eyes, than his mind wondered to other people's nightmares and hoped that whoever they were, they having good dreams instead.

* * *

"NOOO! STOP! AHH!" Beth screamed as she thrashed in her sleep, It was happening again, in her nightmares where no one can save her.

_She's running towards the window to escape but gets grabbed from behind pulling her away, ripping the curtains as she goes down. _

_"No no please! Stop! " Beth begged as she feels the fits connect with her face, unable to see due to swollen eyes Beth can hear the table being flipped and things shattering, she tries to get up, grabbing whatever she can until she hears screams. "Jimmy! Please! " she begged "please don't hurt-" Beth was cut off by the sudden pain in her spine she was kicked hard making her arch back, until she realized where the next kick will be._

_Beth quickly tries to cover her front to shield from the blow but it was too late, she was kicked from the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. _

_"No!" She choked out "No! NOOO!" She screamed until she was kicked over and over in her stomach..._

"Beth! Honey wake up! Wake Up Beth! "

Beth was eyes opened wide and sees her father shaking her, forcing her to wake up.

"You were having a nightmare honey, just a nightmare. " Hershal said to her as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Beth looked around her room, seeing her mother and siblings around her bed in there sleep wear. "Where's Jimmy? Where is-?" Beth stopped, remembering what happened. Her father just gave her a sad look and hugged her close as she started sobbing.

"Everything will be okay sweetie" her mother said as she sat on the other side of the bed and held her tight, "everything will be okay, shh shh shhh darling..."

Shawn clenched his fist and stormed out of the house and into the porch, punching wall. Maggie stepped out the door and looked at Shawn with the same look on his face.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch whenever I see him." Shawn spit out anger rising

"There's no way that will happen with him long gone, best we can do is help Beth now. " replied Maggie as she stood besides her brother.

"It was a stupid idea of mine, " he said out loud, thinking about the video he made 2 weeks ago

"Pfft, you think? " Maggie replied not showing any signs of support on the subject. How could she? She said it from the beginning when Shawn was making the video.

Maggie was looking for Shawn about some help with the cattle so she went to the guest room where he was staying at and saw him edit a clip of a recording of himself talking.

_"What are you doing? " Maggie asks as she sees the computer screen and listens_

_'So please Mr. Dixon, if you can find it in your heart, it will make my sister feel better and-' _

_Shawn paused the clip, looking embarrassed. "Uh Nothing, j - just deleting a few things" Maggie went up to where Shawn was sitting and punched him on his right arm._

_"You're making a pity video to that one actor guy ain't you? !" Maggie Said With A Pissed Off Voice._

_"Ouch! Why you gotta punch me?" He wined as he rubs his arm._

_"Because it's the most stupidest idea I have ever heard! " Maggie punched him again in the same spot once Shawn removed his hand._

_"Ouch! Well what do you want me to do?! We tried everything! She doesn't want to see a therapist, go to them rape victims support group, she keeps getting nightmares, she's not eating right, she's not sleeping, I'm scared to death she gonna try kill herself, if she's alone. Why not just give this a chance to see if maybe she will be better seeing her favorite actor or something! "_

_Shawn Rubbed His arm again and threw them in the air. Maggie let out a sigh, resting one arm on her hip while the other rubs her eyes in frustration. _

_"This ain't no 'make a wish' thing Shawn, celebrities don't give a damn about other people's problems..If we send this and he never replies than it will just break her heart more. " _

_"Thank let's not tell her, let's leave our information and ask to contact us, if we get nothing. Than we pretend it never happened, and if he does agree to see Beth we can make it as a surprise. " Shawn insisted, as Maggie thought long and hard about this. _

_"Alright fine, I'll help you. But don't say I didn't warn you if it goes south Shawn. " Shawn smiled as Maggie sits on the bed facing the computer. "So what you got so far?"_

that was how Maggie found out and decided to help, but with no reply it's making Shawn regret about his stupid idea.

"You were right Mag...it was a stupid idea..." Shawn said to her, while Maggie nodded sadly in agreement.

Hours passed and everyone was back asleep besides Beth, as she lays there on the bed staring the ceiling. She let out a sigh and slowly got up from bed, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't go back to sleep, even if she did she didn't wanted to. She laid a hand on her stomach, remembering the blows she took, she felt her eyes water but she Rubbed them away, tired of crying she puts on her slippers and heads down stairs to the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea. Beth than puts on her light sweater to keep out the cool night air, the nights are always warm but due to the rain they had tonight's was cool and full of fog.

Beth went to the porch with her cup of tea, taking a sip before scanning through her family's farm. A lot of memories on this land, good happy ones that made Beth smile as she thought about them. A cool wind blew her way, making her shiver. She put one hand in her sweaters pocket to keep warm, and she froze..There was something in her pocket, Beth traced the object in her pocket, knowing exactly what it was.

She took it out and looked down on it, it was a cross and heart key chain with only one key hanging on it. Beth stares at it for a long while until she looked up to the driveway in front. She ran then, dropping her cup to the ground, she kept running and running, with nothing but her shorts she wears at night, a shirt and her sweater and slippers. She didn't think what her family would have thought seeing her bed empty in the morning, she didn't know her slippers were going to rip while she ran the distance she ran, she just continued, barefooted and all until she ran into another driveway and stopped.

It was dawn then, the light orange color trying to leak through the fog but failing, giving it a light orange silhouette color. Beth stared ahead, as the fog slowly lifted itself up, revealing the house she and Jimmy lives in..The house she lost everything in..

Beth went up the steps of the little porch leaving blood and mud trails behind. She remembers this porch, when Jimmy carried her up. She reached towards the handle, holding it to insert the key in, but she hesitated. Feeling her hands shake, the memories are coming back to her...everything, Beth closed her eyes and let's go of the handle, dropping the keys and holding herself.

"Monster.." she whispers, as she collapsed onto the porch of the house that reminds her of her harsh reality, the reality that comes crawling into her dark nightmares...she opens her eyes and sees the welcome mat with old blood stains over the words saying 'Home Sweet Home' she starts to cry as she lays down fetal position and holding her stomach. She's never going to have her happy life back...never.."You monster...MONSTER!"

_"Monster..."_

* * *

**Don't worry guys, he'll see the video real soon again. And that's when it gets good I promise. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**so since my favorite number is 6 I decided to make Chapter 6 a little longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it's starting to get good I promise. **

**And btw, some of you might have noticed some miss spells when some characters talk. Like 'I' to 'ah' 'my' to 'mah' 'gonna' to 'gunna' etc. I was thinking since the Dixons have a thicker southern accents than other characters I was thinking about writing it this way. Though i do forget from time to time, please write in a review your thoughts on this. You want me to continue with this or just write like a normal person lol.**

**Okay then hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**C****hapter 6**

Beth stirred in her sleep, rolling over to her back and stretches her limbs. She squints her eyes open, seeing flashing blue and red lights. Her body ached and her feet hurt like there was no tomorrow. She looked around of her surroundings and realized she passed out on her own porch, she tries to get up but her feet throbbed with objection, just as she was about to tumble over, her arm was snatched by a man, she looked up with a gasp of fear until she saw the man's gentle features and calms down.

"Officer Grimes, you scared the daylights out of me." She told him as she rested her hand over her heart. Happy to know it was only Rick than a stranger.

"My apologies miss. Greene" he said as he put his other hand on her back to give her a rub. "Are you alright? " He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm alright...I just went for a walk" Beth replied, her eyes shifting to her bloody feet, Ricks eyes followed her gaze to her feet and frowned, he then threw her arm around his neck and picked her up from the porch.

"Looks like you did enough walking to get you out of commission For a while. " he carried her to the police car where another officer was making a call from the radio.

"Alright then, over and out " was all Beth heard once they got close enough, he put the radio away and stepped out of the vehicle.

"You alright Miss. Greene? Are you hurt in any way?" He started asking her questions as he examined her feet.

"I'm alright officer Walsh...Thank you.."

"You gave us quite a scare you know that girl? Your daddy is out looking for you. "

"No need to worry her more Shane, she's found and that's what matters. "Rick said as he sat her down on the hood of the car. "We should give Hershal a call, to meet us at the hospital. "

"No hospitals...Please...just take me home" Beth begged as she rested her hand over Ricks hand to stop him from calling. Rick looked at her than lightly nodded, respecting her wishes.

"Alright then.." Was all he said as he looked up at his partner Shane. "Well take you home..."

* * *

_Daryl was in an open field, he was lying on his back breathing in the fresh air while watching the white clouds go by in the bright blue sky, the feel of soft green grass under his finger tips soothed him, the light brush of chamomile flowers against his cheek as the wind blew was comforting. He can hear his boy laughing in the distance, he closed his eyes and smiles at that. Soft hands gently caress His face, lightly brushing his strands of hair out the way. He feels soft lips brush against his, going in for a light kiss, he feels his heart sore, making him grin in the kiss. He reaches out to pull her in, feeling soft curls in his finger tips but the woman pulls away from his reach, giving him a cute giggle as he hears her runaway from him._

_He Opens His Eyes and Sits up, About Ready to chase After her, but He Looks Around and Sees nothing, just The Open Field, He Was alone. Daryl gets up, feeling his bare feet touch the grass and turns behind him by the sound of a woman singing, he sees his son playing around under a big tree and a petite blonde hair woman sitting in the shade, her back facing him. Her singing grew louder as he walked closer, Noah sees him and waves._

_"Hey dad." He waves at his father. Daryl waves back and continues to head towards the woman, her voice was beautiful. Most beautiful sound he has ever heard, he hears his son calling him again over and over as he was getting closer, once Daryl stood right behind her he crouched down and rested his hand on her shoulder, she placed her smaller one on top of his and was turning to face him. Until Daryl felt a sharp pain in his gut ._

"Dad, wake up dad. Wake up, wake up, wake up! "Noah climbed on the bed and jumped on Daryl's stomach, forcing him to wake up and knocking the wind out of him. "Oops, sorry. "Noah apologized as he jumped off.

"What's with all this racket" Daryl breathes out rubbing his stomach to ease the pain. He looked around and let's out a sigh, remembering where he really was. He stretched out and pushed himself off the bed until he hears something familiar and froze. There was a woman singing, the same voice from his dream. He Quickly Headed Out Of The Room And Saw Andy and Noah Watching A video On The Laptop.

Andy looks up at Daryl and waves him over. "Have you seen this yet Daryl? " He asks as he looks back at the screen. Daryl shook his head as he continues to rub his stomach.

"Haven't seen anything yet, why?" Andy reached for the mouse and double clicked on something.

"Look look look, from the beginning. " Andy gestures Daryl to sit next to him, once Daryl grunted and rolls his eyes he took him up on the offer. He sat back with arms crossed as Andy hits the play button. "Got this video from the fan page as an email. "

_"Hi my name is Shawn Greene, and I'm doing this video not for me, but for my sister Beth. You see she's a big fan of yours and is just a good girl, but something terrible happened to her. And my family and I believe that maybe you can help her, you don't believe me here's what I mean. "_

the video faded into black and some acoustic guitar starts to play.

"The hell is this? " Daryl asks, remembering the man from the video last night, he automatically felt guilty for being so quick to judge the video thinking it was something perverted.

"This my friend is a cry for help. " Andy replied as he pointed to the girl on the screen.

_"Where's my birthday girl at?"_ Said an older woman with the camera, she was walking in a hallway than stands in front of a door, she knocks before she walks into a room where a sleeping person was in bed. The camera woman reached down and gently pulls the blanket out of the way, making her stur in sleep and stretch, waking up with a sleepy smile. _"there she is, my beautiful birthday girl. "_

_"Mama, don't record me." _She laughs but still embarrassed. Daryl's heart stopped by the sight of her, she was so beautiful.

_"it's not every day you turn 21 honey, now get dressed and go down stairs, we have to get ready for church. "_

the camera cuts off and is now back on, showing the feet of another camera man than aims it to the front of a big white house. Than records the back, where there is a bunch of tables and food people dressed for church while carrying presents, the camera stops in front of a priest with a bible, he glanced at the camera and waves.

_"Shawn, is the camera on? "_

_"Yep, I'm recording everyone, don't worry mama. "_

they hear the screen door opens and sees a girl with short brown hair come out and gives a thumbs up . behind her was the Beth girl, with a beautiful white summer dress, she looks up from her bible and jumps as everyone yells out 'surprise' everyone laughs and cheers as Beth holds her hand over her heart and smiles.

_"We figured since today is a special day, instead of going to church, we brought the church to us to celebrate. "_

after that the video shows a montage of Beth and the church members praying, eating, celebrating. It was such a beautiful thing, Daryl feels his heart beat and a smile creep to his lips as he sees a large man giving Beth an acoustic guitar with a bow . it was the evening now in the video but The look on Beth's face shined bright, her face lit up and tears of joy rolled down to her cheeks. She hugged the large man named Otis and then a woman named Patricia and thanked them both.

After that everyone cheered for her to sing a song, Beth blushed than sat down on a chair that they brought out for her. Everyone grew quiet as she plucks the strings and plays a melody. The video faded out then with the audio still playing of her singing, it was than another montage of her life came out as she was singing. Videos fade in and out of her happy life...it was than that Daryl remembers his dream, it was her voice that he heard, it was this song that she sang..possible bet is that Andy was this part of the video and her voice found its way in his dreams.

_Oh all the money that e'er I spent_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm that e'er I've done_

_Alas, it was to none but me_

_And all the harm that e'er I've done_

_Alas, it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

In the middle of the song Daryl's heart sank. The happy moments of her life went dark, as it showed a news paper clipping of Beth Greene almost beaten to death at her home, than it shows a video clip of a police officer showing the living room to the camera man but the sound was cut off. There was blood everywhere, the living room was torn apart...

_Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had_

_Are sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had_

_Would wish me one more day to stay_

the very last video clip was in the hospital room, Beth's mother crying in her husband's arms while a short brown hair girl was pacing around with tears in her eyes and the same priest in the birthday video was standing in front of a bed reading from the Bible while the same officer from the house was standing besides the priest. The sinking heart inside Daryl's chest sank even deeper and shattered when the camera recorded Beth Greene...beautiful Beth..lying unconscious in the hospital bed connected to wires. Her face black and blue..her thin arms covered with bruises and bandages..

_But since it falls unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

Daryl was about to get up and walk away, not wanting to see more. Anger rising from deep inside him, he wanted to hit something, wanted to beat the living shit out of the bastard that did this to the poor girl. His knuckles turned white just thinking about it. The voice of the Shawn Greene guy caught his attention again as the video showed him back in the chair.

_"as you can see..Beth...she went through a lot, the video you saw was recorded for evidence reasons to use in court when we have the bastard in for justice...it hasn't happened yet, and Beth...she's just getting worse and worse everyday. We tried everything to help her, to make her smile again...But that hasn't happened yet either...Mr. Dixon, we don't usually begged for help, we don't ask for charities, but when it comes to my baby sister...I'll do whatever it takes...so Mr. Dixon if you can find it in your heart to come see her, even if it's for a day, it would make her happy again...Thank you. "_

the video cut off then. Andy closed the laptop with a big smile on his face. "Well? "

" Well what? " Daryl glared, getting pissed off by the ugly smug on Andy ' s face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? " Andy's grin grew bigger.

" I'm thinking about the poor girl and her family, that's what I'm thinking. "

Andy let's out a sigh and gets on his feet. "Don't you see what this is? It's a godsend! We give this video to the media and we can set an appointment to meet with this 'Oh poor family' and the girl and you can give her the best day of her life! All day just being charitable to the girl, well be recording everything! And show all of your fans and the press that you have a big soft heart, and wanna help this family! People will eat . This. Shit. Up."

Andy's idea was making Daryl sick to his stomach, using this Poor family's tragedy just to make him more famous. It was unspeakable.

" I'm gonna call the agent about this! This is gonna be BIG!" Andy got his phone out and dial until Daryl quickly gets up on his feet and body slams Andy against the wall, making him drop the phone, Andy was trying to breathe for air but Daryl had his arm against his neck, forcing him to look straight into his dark blue eyes.

"If you ever do such a thing Andy, if you ever go that LOW, I'm gonna beat yer ass! Do you here me?" Andy quickly nodded at him, wide eyes and full of fear. "Ah said do you hear me?!"

"Y-y-yes Daryl! I i I won't do it I swear! " Daryl let's go of him then, letting Andy fall to the floor rubbing his neck. Daryl turned around and froze, forgetting his son was in the room.

"Noah, you know ah- you know ah won't really-"

"It's okay dad, you did good..." Noah said to his father with a serious look on his face. "Ah would have done the same thing if someone were to use this family like that. "

Daryl wasn't sure if he should be proud or disappointed by his answer, but he sure as hell happy his son saw the wrong in Andy's plan. Andy got up to his feet and cleared his throat as he fixes up his suit.

"Okay, now that we got that cleared and out of the way, we got to pack up your things. Cause after the interview you guys go straight to the airport. " said Andy as he fixes his black hair and picks up his phone to put it away. "You know...it's not a bad idea Daryl, t-to go and see that family. They live in a town called Senoia, in Georgia. not too far from where you live at. With no cameras of course..."

Daryl thought about it for a moment, thinking about taking the man's request to consideration..it might be dumb looking for help from the likes of him, but if it helps any than he'd be happy to do what he can. Daryl walked into the bedroom and took out his suitcase, placing it on the bed. He looked up at Andy and Noah as they both stared at him, waiting for a reply.

Daryl started to throw his things into his suitcase, thinking it over and over until he stops and finally replies. "Once we get to Georgia, we're gunna go to Senoia to pay a visit to the Greene family. "

* * *

Beth Could hear her father talking to officer Grimes down stairs, giving his thanks to both him and officer Walsh for finding her.

"It was nothing, I know you would have done the same thing for any of us Hershal. " Rick replied

"You just take care of your daughter, alright? And call us if you need anything. "

"Thank you officer Walsh, I'll keep that in mind"

"Alright well, ya'll have a good day. " Rick said his good byes than Beth heard them walking out the door.

Her door flew open then ,Maggie stormed into her room with a bucket of water and cloth. She forcefully closed the door behind her, making it slam shut. Maggie was furious, it was all over her actions and face.

"I can't believe you." She started as she walked up to her sister, Maggie went on her knees and grabbed Beth's feet by force, ignoring the squeak of pain that escaped her lips. Maggie started cleaning her feet, removing all the dried mud and blood. "You think this is alright for you to do? For you to just walk out of here in the night and making us more worried than we already are?!"

"I'm sorry..." Beth tried to apologize but her older sister was talking none of it.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Beth! You got mama scared half to death when she found your room empty! You got Shawn looking for you in the barn and woods, imagining the worse! You got daddy looking for you like a mad man, you got me making phone calls, asking all our friends and neighbors if they seen you! Can't you just stop this already?!"

Maggie threw the now dirty cloth in frustration. She got up to get the first aid kit out from the first drawer of the dresser, she was forcing it open but failing so she threw it down at Beth's feet. Maggie's back was facing Beth but she could see her sister tremble, she saw her through the mirror of the dresser and saw the tears fall until Maggie met her eyes in the mirror and brushed her tears away.

"Where trying here Beth, honest to god we're trying our best here. All of our friends are trying! Otis and Patricia, Rick, Shane, and even Father Gabriel is trying to help you. But you gotta let us in Beth, you gotta let us help you to let go, enough is enough Beth."

Beth was silent for a long time, not shocked by the confession that she already knew...Beth looked away from the mirror, away from Maggie's eyes, she stared down to her feet. "You're right, enough IS enough..."

Maggie faced her then, eyes growing with hope but dropped when she saw the serious look on Beth's face.

" I can't go anywhere due to my feet, but as soon as I can I'm moving back to my house. I'll be out of everyone's hair so you and Shawn can go back to your own places and mama and daddy can be at peace again."

"Beth, that's not what I meant-"

"Get out of my room Maggie...Please..." Beth never looked up from her feet, she was waiting for Maggie to leave. Her sister wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind so she just left her room. Closing the door behind her when looked up she saw her father in the hallway with fresh towels in his hands. He Heard everything, it was on his face. Without a word Hershal just turned around and started heading back down the stairs, leaving Maggie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Later on at night**

Daryl was getting impatient, pissed off on how the day of the arrival went. They have finally made it home, late in the night but they made it. Getting out of the airport and going home free was the best part, having his older brother Merle pick him and Noah up wasn't. He had no one else to call for to pick them up at the airport and for sure as hell he ain't getting no rental car or some other shit, Merle was leaning against his pick up truck smoking a cigarette until he heard his nephew call out to him.

" Uncle Merle! " yelled Noah as he drops his bags and runs towards him.

"Hey hey kiddo!" Merle threw away the cigarette and went down to one knee and open arms, lifting up Noah with ease. "Did ya miss me kid?"

" Derr why wouldn't I?" Noah replied

"Yeah yer right, I'd miss me too, ha!" He put down Noah and glanced up at Daryl. "Hey hey little brother. Did YOU miss me?"

"Yeah, like a hole in the head." He Answered, Tossing Noah's Bag To him.

"Look at you, turn into a big ass movie star now and you forget about your blood. " he spat out as he threw the luggage in the back. "So! Who's hungry? " Merle asked as he rubs his hands together and looks down at Noah, "I'm hungry for sum Nachos, let's see if we find us sum beaner joint open to stuff our faces in you like the sound of that? "

"Hell yeah" Noah replied

"Hell yeah, that's what I wanna hear! Maybe we can get sum mamasita too." Merle made his way around to the drivers side of the truck while Noah was opening the passenger side until Daryl flicked him behind his ear to get his attention.

"Don't be takin like yer uncle, is that clear? "He Scolded than opened the door for him. "Now get yer ass in."

Noah rolled his eyes, finding it funny that his father Should take his own advice as well.

They arrived at some small rundown looking Mexican restaurant that looked more like a makeshift bar, once the waitress set them down at the table Daryl's phone rang. He looked down at the caller I'd and cursed.

"Yo Merle order me whatever you're getting and a beer, I gotta take this. " Daryl made his way to the men's room, checking under every stall to make sure no one was here, once the close was clear he answered the call. "Wha do you want Sarah? "

"_don't 'wha do you want' me. Have you arrived home yet?"_

"Noah and I stopped to get sumthin to eat." Daryl replied while he unzips his pants and stood in front of a urinal

_"Well when will you arrive then? I wanna see Noah. "_

" look we'll probably be home after midnight so why not just wait until tomorrow, it's not like we're leaving right away. " Daryl starts to urinate while still holding his phone, ignoring all the colorful curses his ex girlfriend threw at him.

_"Are you Fuckin takin a piss while on the fuckin phone with me you piece of shit?!" _she screamed at him over the phone.

"Ain't like I'm gunna hold it in for you bitch. " he spat back as he shook himself off then tucked it back into his pants. "I'll take Noah to go see you first thing tomorrow, you still live in tha shity ass trailer? "

_"Fuck you Daryl Dixon! If you would care about your baby's mama as much as you care about your fame, I wouldn't be still living in here!" _

"Oh ah did care until you spend all the fuckin money ah gave you for blow!" Daryl screamed then, anger rising due to the woman in the other end of the phone. He heard her curse more at him but he wouldn't take none, so he forcefully hung her up by flipping his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket as he stormed out of the bathroom only to see Merle giving Noah a shot of tequila.

Daryl was furious now, he stormed back to the table and took the shot out of Noah's hand before he took a drink from it. "The hell you doing Merle?! Giving shots to mah boy? Are you out of yer damn mind?!"

Merle was only laughing then, he already had a few in him judging by the 4 empty shot glass in front. "Lighten up little brother, he's a Dixon. We can hold our liquor. " he laughed again as he was gonna take another shot but Daryl knocked the tequila out of Merle's hand before he took it.

"He's fuckin 7 years old! Have you gone stupider than you are now?!" Merle got up to Daryl's face then, giving him a threating look.

"Don't you yell at me like you the boss, I'll kick yer ass boy!" Merle threats got the attention from the few customers and staff. Daryl glances around before leaning in closer to his brother and gives him a low threating growl

"You wanna take this shit outside then let's go, but not here or in front of Noah ." Daryl backs off then leaving Money on the table and grabbing his son by the arm. "C'mon, where leaving" he grunted too pissed for even his words to come out right.

"Ah wasn't gunna drink it ah swear dad. I'm sorry! " Noah pleaded, hoping he wouldn't get in deeper trouble than his was now.

They were in the parking lot then making it to the truck, Daryl opens the passenger door and forces his son in by the arm and closes the door behind Noah. "Wha the hell did ah say about yer uncle Merle Noah. Wha did ah say," he Scolded him through the open window, more pissed at Merle than his son, but the tone of his voice made Noah think otherwise.

"I'm sorry dad, ah didn't mean to ah swear. " Noah's eyes became watery while looking at his dad's angry face, Daryl's features softened and he let out a sigh of stress. He rubbed his temple then, Feeling A Headache Growing.

"Look, son. Ah know it's not yer faul-" Daryl was hit in the back of his head, going down to the ground, he heard his son scream to him, than a drunken laugh of Merle.

"Well little brother, you did say let's take it outside. " he slurred as he took a step back to let Daryl get back on his feet. "We're outside. "

"Uncle Merle stop this! " Noah yelled out as he tries to open the passenger door, but Daryl forced it back shut, using his body weight as he gets up.

"Nah uh, Noah you stay in the truck so you won't get hurt boy. " Merle told him while moving his finger 'no' "this is just a little 'tough brotherly love' from me to yer daddy. Yer lucky yer an only child. " Merle laughs at that until Daryl body slams him down to the ground. Daryl starts to punch Merle in the face until get got punched in the sides, Daryl rolled off Merle than, holding the side that got punched until Merle dragged him up to his feet and gave a hard right punch in his right eye, after aiming Daryl's face he started punching him over and over in the gut.

"C'mon little brother! That all you got!" Merle grabbed Daryl by the arm and shirt and threw him in the back of the truck bed, Daryl flipped over and landed with a big 'thud' sound.

Daryl was slowly getting up, feeling like he's gonna puke, as his sore hands were lifting him up he felt an empty bottle of whiskey roll next to his right hand. Daryl glances at it at the same time as the truck shifted down, Merle was climbing in the back of the truck as well.

"What is this shit anyways? Did becoming a father made you a pussy fighter? Or being a big shot! " Merle started laughing and leaned down to reach for Daryl, until Daryl quickly spun around and smashed the bottle over Merle's head, knocking him down and unconscious. Daryl leaned over to Merle's back pocket and took out the car keys, he struggles getting up but once he got on his feet he spit out a loogie of blood to the side.

"Dad! Are you okay? " Noah asks through the open window, shaking and crying.

Daryl jumped down and climbed into the drivers seat, putting the keys in the ignition. "I'm fine, no need to worry. You okay? " the sound of the engine roared as he looks back in the truck bed where his drunk brother lays in.

"I'm okay, but is..uncle Merle dead?" Noah asks glancing back with worry.

"Nah, he's just sleeping." He shifted gears and looked back as he backs up. "Gunna have one hell of a headache in the morning though. " Daryl glances back at Noah and grinned, making his son laugh at the thought of Merle crying for the bump in the head.

They finally see the street of there neighborhood and Noah sighs. "We're finally home dad. " He looked up smiling. Daryl couldn't help but smile back himself, he's been away from home for too long.

"Let's say we go hunting early in the morning, catch us sum squirrels for breakfast. How does that sound? "

"Will you teach me how to shoot a REAL crossbow? " Noah asks with hope and joy.

"Of course! Derr!" Daryl made a right turn where there house is at the end of the street.

"Hey, dad. Do we carry uncle Merle to our couch? "Noah asks looking back.

"Nah, let the drunk sleep outside. Serve him right for-" Daryl stops mid sentence, seeing an unfamiliar white Mazda 6 car in the driveway of his house. "Who the..fuck. " he asked himself as he parked to the side.

"Who's car is that dad?"

"I dunno, stay in the truck. " Daryl ordered as he got out. He reached in the back of his pocket and took out his switchblade knife, prepared for anyone to jump him. As he got closer to the front door, his grip on his blade loosened as he sees a short blonde haired woman with black high lights, sitting on the first steps, smoking a cigarette.

"About fuckin time you got here." She spit out at him while putting out the cigarette, than meeting her brown eyes with his blue.

"Why the fu-"

"Mom!" Daryl looks back and sees Noah running with open arms. "Mom!" He knocks her down while hugging around her waist, she laughs as she tries to keep balance than starts to strokes Noah's hair.

'Shit...' Daryl thought to himself, with his fist clenching. His night went from bad to worse.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn the ex is here to stur up some trouble. Not too fond of the video idea thing. Blah, well I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the support and lovely reviews. As I said, I didn't like the video part much, and some of you really hit the nail right on the head. It was just too difficult to write, been trying to write it since the beginning of the fanfic, but thanks to some of the support I am happy that you all came to love it!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Summer 2003**

_Daryl was driving into the local bar, a smile reaching his ears. He gets out his wallet and counts the money, enjoying the feel of cash in his hands. 'This will definitely help us for now. ' He Thought, as he walks in he shouts to the bartender for the best bottle of whiskey they have while he walks to the back where the payphones are, as he fishes out some coins, he makes the call to his woman, listening to the phone ring on the other end as he looks back and eyes the pool table, thinking about maybe playing a round before leaving. Once he hears the phone picks up he smiles all over again. _

_"Hello? "_

_" Hey Baby, it's me. Ah got good news."_

_"Good news? Well I got better news for you Daryl!" She replied with an attitude_

_"What's wrong? Why you mad?"_

_"Oh I ain't mad, cause I'm dumping your sorry ass! It's over Daryl! "_

_Daryl's smile faded as the words slowly sank in. "Wait, wha? Wha do ya mean 'it's over'?"_

_"It means I'm done with yer dumb ass! I never wanna see you again! "_

_"We ain't breaking up Sarah, not with you carrying mah child! " Daryl's voice started to rise up, hoping it can get through her head._

_"What you thought I was actually gonna keep this baby? I'm gonna get an abortion you stupid shit! "_

_"You bitch! You better not! Don't even think about killing mah baby Sarah !" Daryl heard a voice of a different man in the other side of the phone, a voice he didn't recognized. _

_"Hang up the phone and get yer ass back into bed!" The stranger called out to her, making Daryl's blood boil. _

_"Gimme a minute will ya? I'm getting the abortion first thing tomorrow! You can kiss my sweet ass good bye, and bye bye to Daryl jr!" _

_"No! Sarah wait! Ah can-" Daryl heard the sound of the phone hanging and the long disconnected sound then. "Son of a bitch! You stupid cunt!" Daryl started to hang the payphone over and over as if it was a hammer, he than pulled it as hard as he can, ripping the phone out with its metal cord._

_He stopped then, breathing heavily with anger._

_"Daryl what the fuck?! You gonna have to pay for that! " the bartender said as he looks at the damage. Daryl looks up at him and gets out his wallet, he took out a handful of cash, not bothering to see the amount and threw it to the bartender. _

_"Choke on that! And keep the damn bottle. " he growled out as he stormed out of the bar. Once in the parking lot Daryl slammed the door to his truck and turned on the engine. Making his tires screech Daryl drove away into the dark night, going wherever the hell the road took him..._

**Present day**

Daryl was possibly on his 3rd cigarette, or 4th? He wasn't so sure, not with his ex girlfriend here in his living room listening to Noah's 'crazy adventures' with his dad. Daryl looked at the time, it was 1:28 a.m..'when will this bitch leave?' He Thought.

"So dad got me this really cool crossbow toy the other day and teaching me how to aim right, he also told me that tomorrow morning he was gonna take me hunting and teach me how to shoot his real one!" Noah kept on and on.

"That sounds pretty dangerous. " she replied looking up at Daryl to see if there's some truth to it. Daryl only flicked some ashes in the tray and shrugs.

"Was planning on huntin sum squirrel." He told her, taking another hit.

"Like father, like son I guess. " she replied as she leans back on the sofa, crossing her bare leg over to her other leg. She tugged her black short skirt down to cover some skin but it was useless since she was almost naked with her white tank top.

"So I see you got a new car mom, it's really nice. " Noah told her as he cuddles closer to his mother, she wrapped an arm around Noah and smiled.

"it's not exactly NEW new, but it's something hun. Mama worked real hard to get it." She looked up at Daryl then with blaming eyes, as if wordlessly telling him 'no thanks to you. '

Daryl pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and blew out some smoke before speaking. "Well, it's late. Noah and I had a long day."

"I'm sure you have judging by your right eye. Get in a bar fight again? " she shot back, not letting Daryl finish talking.

"Dad and uncle Merle had a fight and dad won." Noah answered proudly looking up at his mom than to Daryl. "Uncle Merle is knocked out in the back of the truck! "

"How lovely. " she answered sarcastically

"As ah was saying, it's late and Noah should head to bed." Daryl spoke again before Sarah continued, he crushed his cigarette butt in the ashtray and was about to take Noah to his room until Sarah raised up her hand.

"Actually I was thinking about taking Noah with me, so he can spend a few days with me. How does that sound honey? "

Noah smiled at the idea and looked up at his dad. "Dad can I-"

"No you can't. He can't go with you. " he said again directing It to his ex this time.

Sarah's face grew dark then, giving Daryl a cold look that can freeze all hell over. "Noah go to your room. Mama gotta talk to your daddy. " she said to him without looking away from Daryl. Noah nodded, he sat up from the soda and headed towards his room, passing his father. Daryl messed up Noah's hair as he passed him and smirked at him. Both parents waiting for their son to enter his room and close the door.

"He ain't gunna go with ya, that's final." Daryl spat out as he started to pace back in forth in the living room, looking like a pissed off caged wolf.

"You don't have a say in it Daryl, not any more. "

"You have no right to be calling these shots! Ah have full custody Of Noah! Remember that?!" Daryl voice started to grow high with anger.

"Well I guess you really didn't get the letter.." she smirked as she reached for her purse.

"Get wha? Wha letter?" Daryl stopped with his pacing and looked at her with confusion. Sarah pulled out a large envelope and pulled out the papers than threw them at Daryl.

Daryl was about to angerly pick up the papers until one page caught his eyes with the bold words that says 'court summons.' He picked up all of the papers and scans through them, feeling his heart pound hard against his chest and his stomach drops.

"No..no this ain't right. It can't be right! " Daryl tries to deny the words written in the documents shaking his head than crumpling the papers in his hands. "A junkie like you is not capable to take care of him!"

"I am now perfectly capable of raising Noah, like how it should be, I have a good job now, a decent home and I have been clean for almost a year. Since you never arrived at the court date, everything I have requested went through. Noah's mine now. "

Daryl rested his hands on his head, so close to pulling his hair out. He Didn't Know Jack Shit About A court summons, he's been on the road for like 5 months, working his ass off. "They can't do this, you can't just take him away! "

"They most certainly can and DID. It's called 'Default Judgement' Daryl, look it up!"

Daryl went into the open kitchen and pulled out a whiskey bottle from the cabinet and took a shot right out of the bottle. He was gonna lose his son, just because he missed a fucken court date he never knew about.

"Yer a real piece of work you know? " He spat out than took another shot as he stomped back to the living room and stood in front of Sarah, looking into her brown eyes with a stare that could kill. "You never wanted Noah to begin with!" He forcefully whispered in her face, sparks of spit flying to her face, making her close her eyes and look away. "Oh no! The moment when you found out ah won big bucks and is now working in a movie you kept him, to milk money off of me. Like ah was yer personal fucken BANK! "

He stepped back then, too disgusted to look at her. "Ah gave you a roof over our heads, food on our table, fancy fucken clothes on yer back! And wha do ah get in return?! A junkie girlfriend who brings dirty men in MAH house! Fuckin them in OUR bed!" Daryl grips tightly on the whiskey bottle then, continuing to pace back and forth.

Sarah wipes the spit off her face and looks back at Daryl with the look of guilt at first but it melts away into determination, not letting her past break her. "Daryl, I know-"

"It was stupid of me! To give you a chance. Not because ah loved you, oh no that has been long gone! But for Noah! Got me thinking he needs his mama, a GOOD mama! What did Noah get? What did AH get? A bitch that neglects our 4 year old son because she's too busy shootin up in the living room!"

Daryl threw the bottle against the wall, too pissed to even continue drinking. Sarah jumped by the sound of the impact and crossed her arms. "And now yer here again, trying to take mah son away from me. Mah life."

"Look I know I've been a Fuck up in the past, but I'm gonna be in Noah's life. Whether you like it or not. " she replied while leaning on one side.

Daryl turned to shout back at her until he stops and looks at her arms, mouth half open. He closes the distance between them and grabbed her arm. 'Ah bet yer fucked up now, where yer track marks? Is it coke this time? "

He let's go of her arms and reaches for her chin to lift up her face and look in her nostrils, but Sarah grabbed his arm and gave him a hard slap on his face with her other hand. "Get yer fuckin hands off me Daryl Dixon! " she yelled at him Daryl took a step back from the impact and froze.

'Wha the hell am ah doin?' He Thought to himself while looking back with shock. Never in all his years has Daryl ever raised his hands to a woman before, in fact the violent one in Daryl's relationship was Sarah, and yet here he is man handling his ex for any signs of drug use. Daryl sits on the sofa then, looking defeated.

"Go on, take Noah. Just know that this ain't over, I'll be getting him back. "

Sarah picked up her purse and fixed up her short hair, making it fluff out. "We'll see about that Daryl. With your career and you traveling place to place, there's no way the court will give you Noah back. " she walked passed him, hitting him hard on his shoulder with hers as she makes her way to Noah's room.

* * *

Beth sitting on her bed looking out the window to the blue sky. Its Been Two Days Since She Visited Her Home, But To Beth It Felt Longer. Weeks? Years maybe? More like a lifetime. she looks down at her feet, both wrapped up in bandages that were the color of clouds.

decided to take a walk Beth slowly stand up, feeling a dull pain on her feet she puts pressure. She makes her way to the closet where she found a breezy dress that's the color of creme yellow. Once she delicately pulls the dress over her head she smoothes out the wrinkles in front. Her hands linger too long on her stomach than starts to tie the white bow under her breast.

Beth was closing the closet door until she sees her old purse, she picks up the fabric bag and starts digging inside, remembering the last time she saw her purse was when she was out of the hospital. Beth Pulls Out her phone, once she turns it on it vibrates a voice mail was received. She was dialing her inbox and holds the phone over her ears.

Her eyes grew wide by the voice, she quickly deletes it and throws it back into the closet as if it was on fire. Beth shook her head trying to erase the voice in her head from the message and started to head down stairs, where her mother was in the kitchen.

"Beth honey, what are you doing up?" She asks as she peeks out by the sound of the front door opening.

"Just trying to walk around, where's everybody? " she looked around just to guess that it was just her and her mother home.

"Oh well, yer daddy went to go visit Otis and Patricia, they gave him a call earlier. Something about there prize pig being under the weather. Maggie went to the pharmacy to pick up more medical supplies, and Shawn is out tending the crops. "

"Seems like everyones busy. " Beth walked up to the living room window and could see the clouds passing by, as her eyes wandered to the ground she spotted the shade of the old tree they had far off in the distance. Looking welcoming to her. " it's a nice today, was thinking maybe i should go outside and get some fresh air. Might do me good. " Beth said out loud as she looked back to her mother.

Annette made a face, not really liking the idea of Beth going out side but then she smiled and nodded. "Alright then, don't wander too far. "

Beth nodded and went out to the porch, feeling the gentle breeze hit her face than continued onward. As soon as she felt soft grass under her toes she picked up the pace the best she could as she made her way to the tree. She stopped to rest for a moment until she heard the sound of a car driving from the distance, she looked over to the front gate and saw a black vehicle she has never seen before, it looked too fancy to be any of the neighbors.

She decided to shrug it off and let Shawn handle them once they make it into the property. Beth's feet was sore by the time she made it but smiled as she saw the tree surrounded with chamomile flowers, she kneels down and pick up 3 flowers, she feels her lips curl up into a smile as she inhales the light sweet sent and than places it behind her ear.

"One month...that sounds about right..." she whispers in the wind as she lays down under the tree, Beth rolls over and stares up at the sky through the thick branches, she felt her eyes water but she doesn't allow them to fall, instead she closes her eyes and opens her senses. The feel of the soft wind blowing, the sounds of birds chirping, and the warmth of the sun rays that leak through the branches. Beth was drinking all of it, feeling calm until a flash of memory rushed to her mind of getting kicked in the stomach.

She rolled over to one side and forced herself to start taking breathes, when it wasn't working she opened her eyes and saw a white butterfly on the flowers in front of her, Beth started to feel calm then, yet feeling her heart go heavy.

"Are you really here with me..?" Beth Started Speaking Out Loud. "I imagined you here with me...under This very tree..But not like this.." she gave out a light laugh, making the butterfly flutter it's wings than still. Beth's forehead started creating wrinkles as her eyebrows went up and together, her eyes watery again and a sob escapes her lips.

"I'm sorry baby...I'm so so sorry. .." her tears fell, landing on the green grass. "I tried to protect you, I tried so hard, but it wasn't enough...I want you here, with me." Beth reached out towards the butterfly but as soon as her hand was close it flew away, leaving Beth alone. She suddenly felt empty, as if her confession drained everything she had inside.

"Everything's gone..." she said out loud.

"I wouldn't say everything's gone. "

Beth's heart started pounding in fear by the sound of the male voice she didn't recognized, she quickly sat up and looked back to see a man looking down at her with blue eyes.

"Hey, the names Daryl. "

* * *

**Next chapter we'll find out what happened after Noah left! D: of nozes.**

**Okay so...I don't have a kid of my own and I never had a divorce or any kind or whatever so I am no expert when it comes to child custody, I even wanted to ask you guys, the readers if any of you know something about these laws and stuff but I got embarrassed. **

**So I asked my mom questions about child custody laws since she went through it for me when I was a kid and the answer I got was her saying "well, I won. Lulz"...thanks mom. Lol**

**Anyways I looked up some sites for Georgia laws and the best I got without pulling my hair was "default Judgement" idea. Not sure if it really does work for this type of situation, but I hope you guys did enjoy it nonetheless. I'm stupid about this stuff, my bad.**

**Anyways I know it's going a little slow and I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer each time so we can speed the process a bit, but not the falling in love part or anything like that, it's gonna take time. If you are here to read about them boning in the meeting than sorry, not that kind of fanfic, I try to make it as real as possible. **

**Few, this note was a long one, need a smoke break. x.x Alright I'm gonna go nao**

**Till next time. **

**-Nelly**


End file.
